Naruto Mystic Force REDUX
by lynch8man
Summary: This is a revamped version of the Naruto Mystic Force story I made a few years ago. Fixed to the format that I write in now, I fixed it so it all should be in third person, also this story will have little mentions of other stories I've written or will write. This first chapter coming bring a reference to a series I shall be writing. Let me know if you figure it out.
1. Departure

"What do you mean, Baa-chan?"

The person who exclaimed was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a blond fifteen year old ninja.

A pink haired girl, around his age, punched him in the face.

"Baka! Don't call the Hokage that Naruto!"

Naruto, while rubbing his semi-injured cheek, replied, "Ow, Sakura-chan that hurt! What was that for?"

Sakura just blew it off and turned to the blond haired woman Naruto was talking to, "But, Lady Tsunade, Naruto is right, why does Naruto have to leave Konoha?"

Tsunade sighed and replied sadly, "I'm sorry I don't like it either, but because from the attacks from the Akatsuki (for those who don't know the Akatsuki are rogue ninja) have increase in the last week, and we need Naruto to leave the village for a while so we can rebuild."

She looked out her window watching some people help children out of a building that had closed in on itself.

"Naruto's, fight with Pein did major damage to the village."

Naruto looked away feeling guilty and spoke without looking at her.

"Do you think Hinata will be alright, Sakura-chan?"

Images of Pein stabbing Hinata in the back came racing back to his mind.

Sakura smiled and said, "She will live, but she is going to need at least four months of rest."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Tsunade sighed and said, "this meeting is over."

She looked at Naruto, sadly.

"Pack up your things Naruto you are to leave in the morning."

Naruto bowed to his superior, and, with a sad face, he exited the Fifth Hokage's room.

At the gate to Konoha (or what's left of it).

Naruto, his friends, and teachers meet.

The first to approach him were Ino, Shikamaru, and chouji.

The first one to speak was Shikamaru, "well I guess this is it. This is most likely the last time we will see each other again."

Naruto smiled at his old friend and teammate, "don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Next was Chouji, who was fighting back tears.

"N-Naruto, I'm gonna miss you."

Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too," he grinned, adding, "make sure you cut back on the chips and try to slim down."

Chouji returned the grin, "Never."

Next was Ino, "Naruto, I'm sorry about everything I've said about you." She ran off crying.

Naruto sweat dropped and the next group was Kiba and Shino.

Shino, as always, was silent.

Kiba cried out to his friend, "Don't you dare forget about me, or I'll come after you. Right Akamauru?"

His dog responds with a happy, "Arf Arf!"

Akamaru nuzzled Naruto's hand, almost like he was saying 'Goodbye'.

They moved out of the way. and next was Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, and their sensei, Guy.

"May your soul burn with youth!"

Lee and Guy shouted in unison and they left.

This time the whole group sweatdropped.

Ten Ten crying into her boyfriend's shoulder, didn't say anything.

"Unil we meet again, in either this life, or another."

Neji reaches out to shake Naruto's hand.

They both grinned when Naruto grasped his comrade's hand.

They left and the last to approach him were Kakashi, Sakura, and the just returned friend Sasuke Uchiha.

The first to approach was his friend, and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno,

"I'm sorry we didn't get to be better frie-"

Naruto, cut her off giving her a big hug.

Sakura was shocked, trying to fight back her tears.

She moved to the crowd of people.

Next was Kakashi, surprisingly not reading his dirty book. "Make sure you train everyday and not forget about all of us, we are still a family, you know."

Naruto smiled and responded with, "Once a leaf ninja, always a leaf ninja."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Naruto grinned and hugged his sensei, "don't forget about me, sensei."

"As long as you don't forget about me, Naruto."

"Sensei, please visit Dad every day, and let him know I'm trying."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, and he began to tear up, nodding.

"I will."

The final person to approach him was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto and Naruto grasped it.

Sasuke got a little serious and made some hand signs, and his Sharingan appears.

Everyone was confused, looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'm going to give you two very special gifts before you leave."

He made more hand signs and pushed his two finger tips against Naruto's forehead.

A tiny spark of lightning shot out at him.

Suddenly Naruto's mind was filled with knowledge on one specific jutsu.

Naruto made some hand signs held out his hand and said , "Chidori."

The crowd was gaping at Naruto.

Some of the people are whispering, "wow, he has both the rasengan and chidori!"

Naruto smiles brightly.

"Wow thanks, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and he pushed his fingers to Naruto's forehead again.

He closed his eyes and opens them and didn't have the Sharingan on anymore.

Naruto blinked and every single head looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto looked at the crowd with a confused look on his face, "what? Is there something in my teeth?"

Sasuke grins and hands Naruto a mirror, "see for yourself."

Naruto looked into the mirror, and almost screamed in astonishment.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has the Mangekyo Sharingan!

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Sasuke grins and pushed his fingers to Naruto's forehead one last time.

"Until next time."

The Raven haired teen walked back to the astonished crowd of people.

Before Naruto left, an old friend appeared before him.

It was Gaara.

"Naruto, I brought you a scroll that allows you to pass through dimesions, or time, I couldn't really figure out what it does. I believe it belonged to your father, I don't know why it was at the Sand Village though."

Naruto smiled at his friend and Gaara gave it to Naruto and held out his fist.

"Iron from Ice."

Naruto smiled and pushed his fist to Gaara's.

"Iron from Ice."

Everyone in the crowd was confused about the phrase used by the two.

Naruto grinned and used the new scroll his friend had given him.

A blinding, yellow light shined and Naruto was gone.

Naruto appeared in an area that wasn't very different from his world.

He heard many voices and odd noises.

He ran over to the top of the hill he was on, and saw an ugly creature attacking a group of teens.

Naruto made some hand signs and held his rasengan in his hand and began to run towards the area...

...

Back at the leaf village, everyone was starting to go back into the village.

They were going back in, until suddenly there was another blast of yellow light.

Naruto was there, wearing some kind of strange suit, and was holding some kind of helmet.

He was beat up pretty badly, with bruises all over his face.

He slowly limped over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I need your help."

 _ **But that's a tale for another time.**_


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Nick and the others were fighting a monster that looked like a cross between a monkey, a dragon, and a lion.

"Alright guys, ready?" Nick yelled.

"Ready!" the other rangers responded.

They shouted in unison, "Magical source, Mystic Force!"

The teens were enveloped with multi-colored lights and they suddenly had what looked like some kind of full body suits and had motorcycle helmets on.

The yellow ranger sprang forward to punch the monster, but it sidestepped and tripped him with a sweeping kick.

The green ranger jumped over the fallen yellow ranger and pulled out a big war hammer and tried to bash the creature in the stomach.

He hit the monster with all his might, but the monster chuckled and snarled, "Ha ha, that tickles."

The green ranger gulped, "Gu-u-uys!"

He was sent flying back and flew into the yellow ranger and they both dimorphed back into their original forms.

The pink and blue rangers tried to attack it from both sides and they rushed towards the creature.

They both did a jumping kick towards it but the monster sprung back and laughed when the two rangers accidentally kicked each other in the head and they both dimorphed as well.

The red ranger, Nick, rushed towards the creature with a fiery sword in his hand and slashed at his target.

The creature laughed and shot green fire from its nostrils.

Nick screamed in pain from the blast and was blown towards his teammates and dimorphed.

All of them were grunting, coughing or panting.

"This creature is just too strong for us! What are we going to do?"

Suddenly they heard a loud shrieking wind.

"What is that noise?" exclaimed the pink ranger.

"Wind Style:"

They all turned their heads to see a blond-haired, teen boy, around the age of sixteen or fifteen, holding a ball of blue energy, surrounded giant swirling shuriken made of wind, running towards them.

"Rasen Shuriken!"

The boy swung his arm and he sent the spiraling shuriken-orb at the creature and surprised both the creature and the rangers, it blasted the monster back with such a strong force it smashed through a tree that was about thirty yards away.

The boy ran over to the group and said, "Hey, you guys alright?"

They rangers just stared at the boy and then to the monster.

"You just threw some kind of wind star... and shot the creature thirty yards away!" The green ranger exclaimed.

"Really? It looked further than that."

The red ranger stoped gaping at the boy and asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto grinned and responded with, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the nine tailed kyuubi."

The rangers looked confused, but the boy ignored them and turned around.

"Damn, I really did hit him far."

Naruto made some hand signs and he and the group of rangers teleported 20 feet away from the creature in a flash of yellow light.

Naruto stood with a grin on his face noticing the group of rangers looking a little under the weather.

Naruto chuckled, "I didn't expect my jutsu to take you with me."

The creature growled at Naruto and with a big grunt gets up.

"That's it get up, I will not fight an opponent that is not on his or her feet."

Naruto got in his battle stance and was ready to fight.

The creature growled and charged at him.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Naruto just stood there and took the punch.

The creature sent him flying into a tree, about 5 yards away.

The creature chuckled and looked to the rangers, "You're next!"

It ran at them, but stopped dead in its tracks when it saw Naruto getting up.

Naruto was looking at the ground and he was crying... no, not crying... he was laughing!

He looked up at the creature with a fox—like grin on his face.

"You're weak."

He cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like it's time for the new jutsu Sasuke gave me."

He made some hand signs and held out his palm; a ball of lighting appeared in his hand. "Chidori!" he said grinning.

Suddenly, his body started to vibrate and he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The creature, looking a little panicked, looked around for the blond haired boy.

Out of the ground, said blond boy Punched the creature in the jaw, knocking him up towards the sky.

Naruto jumped up and swung his arm and struck the creature in the chest with the ball of lightning.

The creature was surprised to find a rather large gash in its chest.

The creature growled and grunted, "This isn't over! I'll be back, for you and the rangers!"

The creature disappeared in smoke and fire.

Naruto sighed and looked at the group of teens.

One of them, the yellow ranger looked like he passed out.

The red ranger, Nick, pulled himself up and limped to Naruto.

"Nice skills. How did you do that?"

He said, holding out a hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto grinned back and took the hand and shook it.

"Iron from Ice."

The rangers, minus the passed out yellow ranger, looked kind of confused at the boy's statement, but didn't question him about it.

Then nick got serious, "Please come with us, we need to talk."

With that they all teleported away from the area and appeared in front of what looked like a giant tree with a giant tree house on it.

Naruto sweat droped and said in his mind, 'this place reminds me of the forest of death.'

Nick looked at Naruto then to the other rangers and nodded to them.

"You don't seem very surprised."

Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, I've seen bigger trees, there was this one tree in the Forest of Death that had to have been at least twice that size. Although I was like 11 when I was there last."

Suddenly Naruto's head started to hurt, "Damn that was nuts."

He looked to the rangers, "I'm gonna pass out now if you don't mind."

The rangers look at Naruto with confused faces, the green ranger nodded smiling, then realized what he said.

"What?"

With that Naruto collapsed on the ground with a loud, and probably painful, thud.

Nick looks to his team and says, "Iron from Ice?"


	3. Sasuke's Gifts

Naruto woke up and the first thing he saw was the green ranger staring at him inches away.

"GAHH!" he shouted, startled.

"Oi, guys I think he's awake."

The green ranger called to his friends.

Naruto sweat dropped and sat up from the bed he was in.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The pink ranger responded by saying, "Yeah, we'll get to that later. But, for now, how did you do all of those things?"

Naruto just looked at her, confused.

"I mean how were you able to throw a giant wind thing?"

"That 'giant wind thing' is called the Rasenshuriken, I created the technique myself."

She was obviously getting annoyed.

Naruto noticed she has pink highlights in her hair and looked sort of like a punk rocker.

"Oi," he called to her.

"Are you Emo or something?"

Her face turns red and she walked up to slap him.

The yellow ranger was about to run up to stop her, but the blue ranger stopped him.

Right before she makes contact, his body started to vibrate rapidly and he vanished from that spot and, within a heartbeat, he was standing behind her, holding the back of her wrist behind her waist.

"I wouldn't if I were you," He said with a bored expression.

He could feel her shaking from shock and let her go.

She fell to the ground shaken by his immense speed.

"Ok, I think some introductions are in order," a woman wearing a blinding white robe, with brown hair said.

"My name is Udonna, I am the owner of this tree and home."

Naruto sweat dropped, 'home?'

"I can tell that you are not accustomed to homes like this." Udonna said.

Naruto nods.

The one that was the red ranger stepped forward, "I am Nick Russel."

Naruto nodded at Nick.

The next one to step forward was the green ranger, "Hey, mate I'm Xander Bly."

Naruto noticed his accent, but didn't know where it was from.

The next was the yellow ranger, "Hey, I'm Charlie Thorn, call me Chip."

Naruto nodded at him.

The next was the blue one, "hi I'm Madison Rocca, call me Maddie."

Last is the pink one, which was the one that tried to slap him.

When she doesn't say anything, Maddie answered for her, "she's my sister, Vida, you can call her V."

Naruto looked to the girl, who was clearly upset about earlier, pouting in the corner.

Naruto noted the slight blush on her face.

Udonna said simply, "Now it is your turn to introduce yourself to us."

Naruto sighed, "Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze. I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village. I have an ancient creature that has been sealed inside of me that was being controlled by and evil man named Tobi, with me so far?" he asked.

They all nodded, even V nodded, while in the corner.

They all walked outside of the tree, after Naruto fell off that is.

"ok, rangers it's time for your magic training."

Naruto almost choked from laughing.

"ha ha, magic isn't real."

All heads turned to the blond boy right after he said that.

Naruto looked around at them confused, "right?"

Xander sighs and said, "listen mate, it is real."

All of them expecting Naruto to flip his lid, "yeah, alright I can handle that."

They all blinked at him with astonishment.

"That is quite astounding most non-magic users would... what's that word I'm looking for?" asked Udonna.

"Flip their lid." answered Chip.

V sighed at Chip's idiocy.

"err... thank you." Udonna responds.

Naruto sweat dropped then walked to a tree that looked pretty scorched.

"What's wrong with this tree?" he asked.

"Oh, we use that tree to practice magic." V answered.

"Hmm, mind if I join you in training?" he asked.

"Go right ahead, young one."

With that, she vanished in white light.

"Alright! It's time to start some training!"

Naruto did some hand signs and he had a small swirling ball of wind in his hand that is the size of his fist.

"Rasengan!" he swung forward and a tree is blown back a couple of feet.

The rangers just stared at him gaping.

Then he dud more hand signs and he had a ball of lightning in his hand and lunged at a tree.

"Chidori!"

It was obliterated.

Maddie looked like she was about to faint, while Nick was grinning with excitement, "Awesome, with Naruto on our side, no one can beat us!"

Suddenly they hear a rumbling noise.

"Oh, yeah?"

Suddenly a giant monster appeared near them, the same one as before, Naruto noticed something slightly different about it.

It had a pair of red wings and claws the length of a school bus.

"Oh great, ugly is back," said Naruto jokingly.

The monster growled, "you bastard!"

It shot fire out of its nostrils and Naruto, not expecting it, took it full blast.

He was shot 40 feet away and appeared to be unconscious.

"Naruto's down. Ready guys?" called Nick.

"Ready!" the team responded.

"Magical source, mystic force!" they all transformed.

"Megazord time guys!"

A giant robot appeared and the team jumped into it, all except Naruto.

All of them at the same time said, "Mystic force megazord!"

The robot started to charge at the monster and swung a big-ass sword.

It struck the monster dead on in the stomach.

The monster grunted in pain and was pushed back a little.

It then shot fire out of its nostrils and blasts the robot.

Inside the robot: "we've got to figure out how to get more power!"

Outside of robot; the monster growled and its claws extended and it stabbed the robot and it then had a huge hole in the chest area.

"Damn it, where is Daggeron when we need him?"

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Daggeron and a cat man are lying on Folding chairs drinking from coconuts.

Back to the team: the monster blasted them with more fire.

Suddenly, in the area where Naruto was, several trees were thrown at the monster.

They hit, but the monster was more surprised by the power than the pain.

In a clearing they saw Naruto with his head down.

He looked up and all of them including the monster stared at Naruto.

They saw his red and black glowing eyes.

Naruto snarled, "Mangekyo Sharingan."

His pupils changed shape and they are like red diamonds, surrounded by red and black swirls, and the whites of his eyes turned black.

V thought to herself, 'What is this kid?'

Naruto glared at the monster, "I'll show you real power!"

There was a silence until the monster growled and said, "My master will reward me for destroying a nuisance like you."

It growled and sucked in some air to shoot fire, but he stopped to stare at the boy.

V almost vomitted when they all saw Naruto.

"I-is he crying?" V asks.

Chip answers and said, "That... doesn't look like tears."

Nick frowned and said, "no, I... I think that's blood."

Naruto's eyes had blood dripping down his cheeks, and he snarled, "Amaterasu."

Suddenly, black flames surrounded the monster, seemingly out of nowhere.

The monster started to scream in agony, but managed to swipe Naruto aside with its tail.

The second that Naruto was hit, the fire disappeared.

The monster regained its composure and laughed evilly, "looks like the boy is dead, now where were we?"

V turned away tears streaming down her face and sobs, "No... Naruto..."

Suddenly, Naruto's body was enveloped in a blackish-purple energy.

The monster started to back away feeling such dark power, this boy's power is equal to the monster's master.

Naruto made a growling noise, "looks like Sasuke gave me more than just those two abilities."

The team and the monster noticed something that looked like a black tattoo spread across his torso.

Naruto said with a fox-like grin, "now you will taste a quarter of my power!"

Naruto made some hand signs and had a ball of lightning in his hand, "Chidori!"

But they noticed something different about the ability.

It is no longer had the shining blue and white it was before, it was now midnight black.

Naruto hissed with a more shadowy voice, "Chidori Lament!"

Naruto sprinted forward.

Suddenly, the ball begins to extend, becoming extremely long as he swings his arm forward, towards the monster.

"GO! CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR!"

It extended further until it pierced through the creature.

It snarled in pain.

He let the jutsu release and he slammed his fists together.

"GO SUSANO'O!"

The teen's body was surrounded by a red and black aura, which morphed into the shape of a giant fox warrior.

He held out his hand and the giant warrior did the same.

A ball of black fire appeared in the hand of the warrior.

"SUSANO'O: KAGUTSUCHI!"

He pulled his arm back and swung his arm, like a baseball pitcher, and the warrior threw the ball of black fire at the monster.

Naruto quickly made hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

The teen inhaled, and when he exhaled he shot a huge blast of fire, shaped like a dragon at the monster.

"BURN ASUNDER! IRON FROM ICE!"

The monster howled in pain, exploding in a blast of black and orange fire.

When the monster disappeared, defeated, the rangers got out of their megazord and Naruto released his jutsu.

Naruto turned around to face the team of rangers and smiled.

He slammed his fist towards his hard.

"Iron from Ice."

That was when he fell back, losing consciousness.

Nick looked at the unconscious Naruto, "damn, this is one crazy kid."


	4. AN Question for next chapter or Arc

Now quick question.

Do you guys want me to keep the little Karaoke thing I did in the original story?

If I do, there will be different songs for the characters, because I'm 20 now and I have an extremely different taste in music.

Let me know in the review section.

Yes or No.

But remember, it will just be an Arc, so I'll write that at the same time as the next chapter, so would kind of be like a bonus.


	5. Music Arc

Naruto and the team were walking to the Rock-Porium, but along the way Naruto was sightseeing.

"Oh wow, what's that?"

Naruto was pointing at a fire hydrant.

V giggled and said, "That's a fire hydrant, silly."

Naruto blinked, staring at the thing, poking it , "what's a fire hydrant?"

Maddie couldn't control herself any longer and burst out laughing at Naruto, who looked a little hurt by her insensitivity.

Nick sighed and said, "Time to cross the street."

Everyone, except Naruto stopped at the sign and waited for the light to change.

Naruto looked confused as he turned around to look at his friends when they yelled, "jump out of the way!"

Naruto looked and sees a big metal vehicle with bright lights heading for him, the teen quickly held out a hand and stopped the car dead in its tracks.

"What the hell was that?" he said, as he walked to them.

"It's called a car." Xander answered.

"Well I better watch out for those next time."

They got to the rock-porium and they met with a man.

"Hey dudes and ladies, oi, who's this?" he said looking at Naruto, who seemed to be very interested in a stack of CD's that were labeled rock.

"He seems to have an eye for music." The man said.

Naruto walked over and said, "Wow, this looks so cool."

He said holding a Metallica CD.

V looked at the man, "Toby, do you mind giving our friend, Naruto, a job?"

Naruto winced hearing the name Toby, but shook it off.

Toby looked at Naruto, rubbing his chin, "well, I can't give a job to anyone. How well can you sing?"

Naruto looked at Toby with a fox-like grin, "I can sing very well."

Toby smirked, "prove it."

V smirked, "well why don't we all make a game out of it?"

Maddie grinned, "Yeah! whoever sings the best wins!"

Nick smirked.

"Alright, I'm up for it."

Nick went up first and pulled a random CD out and put it into the karaoke machine.

Music started playing and the lyrics popped up on a tv.

"This one's gonna be a blast from the past, you guys ready?"

 **They've got  
A power and a force  
That you've never seen before.  
They've got  
The ablilty to morph  
And to even up the score.  
No one will ever take them down  
The power lies on their side  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
** **  
They know  
The fate of the world is  
Lying in their hands  
They know to only use their  
Weapons for defense  
No one will ever take them  
Down the power lies on their side  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
** **  
No one will ever  
Take them down  
The power lies on their side  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers  
** **  
Go Go Power Rangers**

Chip grinned.

"Going for old school, huh? I might join you there!"

He popped in a similar CD.

"Slightly newer, but still old school!"

 **Go!  
Go!**

 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go! (Oh...)**

 **Mighty engines roar**  
 **Turbo charged for more**  
 **Drive four on the floor**

 **Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo**

 **Shift into Turbo**

 **Target fixed on lock**  
 **Evil take a walk**  
 **Rangers set to rock**

 **Go!**

 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!  
Power Rangers Turbo Go!  
Power Rangers Turbo Go! (Oh...)**

 **Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo**

 **Shift into high gear**  
 **Turbo power's here**  
 **Rangers with no fear**

 **Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo**  
 **(Oh...)**

 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**  
 **Power Rangers Turbo Go!**

V smirks.

"I'll trump you with this one!"

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
Rangers... In space!**

 **Set controls to outer space**  
 **Now flying higher than ever before**  
 **Rangers... In space!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go go go fly!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go... In space!**

 **Flip on thrusters**  
 **fire the rockets**  
 **save the future**  
 **long live the power...rangers!**  
 **IN SPACE**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go go go fly**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go... In space!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go go go FLY**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go... In space!**

 **Set controls to outer space**  
 **now flying higher than ever before**  
 **Rangers...in space!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go go go fly!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go go go...FLY!**

 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go Power Rangers**  
 **Go... In space!**

Maddie smiled.

"You can't beat this one!"

 ** _Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!_**

 **_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy you'll go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_**

 ** _Power Rangers, Go!_**

 **_There, lies the key, to the answer and the powers you will know!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_**

 ** _Power Rangers, Go!_**

 ** _Aaaah_**

 ** _Rangers,_**

 ** _Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_**

 ** _Lost-Lost Galaxy!_**

 ** _Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_**

 ** _Lost-Lost Galaxy!_**

 ** _Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_**

 ** _Lost-Lost Galaxy... Go!_**

 **_Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!_**

Xander smiled, "Ah, but I know an instant classic!"

 **Wild Force  
(Wild Force Access!)**

 **Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together**

 **(Wild Force)  
(Wild Force)**

 **Power Rangers Flying Highter (Go!)  
Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!)  
Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!)  
We will save the world  
(Wild Force Access!)**

 **Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together**

 **Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together**

 **Wild...Force  
Wild Force!**

Naruto was looking around through the CDs and saw one that caught his eye.

"Hey Toby, what's this one?"

The front had a note that said, "From the hero of Time, to the hero of Konoha."

Toby looked at it.

"Oh we got that one just today, I don't know who sent it in though, I haven't gotten a chance to play it, you can give it a try if you wanna."

Naruto nodded and put it into the player.

Music started playing.

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers,  
Power Ranger Dino Charge  
Power Rangers Dino Charge Intro **

**Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **In a world full of strife  
We must fight to survive  
Try to break the chains that divide!  
There is only one chance  
To take the right stance  
Hold tight, keep our power alive! **

**Go, Go Power Rangers!  
Don't you ever stop!  
Go, Go Power Rangers!  
You will rise up to the top!  
Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Go, Go Power Rangers!  
Don't you ever stop!  
Go, Go Power Rangers!  
You will rise up to the top!  
Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together!**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers, Power Rangers  
Power Rangers Dino Charge!**

Nick rubbed his chin.

"I know, it must be one of those Japanese adaptations of the real power rangers. Awesome nonetheless."

V smiled, "Let's do duets!"

Nick looked at Xander and shrugged, they popped a CD in.

(Nick is singing Cry's lines and Xander is singing Dave [Boyinaband]'s lines)

 **Dave:  
I started the story without a connection  
Narrated my path with a lack of direction  
But... circumstance made that path collide with yours  
Your life saved mine through sliding doors  
You see...it's confession time  
You're sweet and good for me like 5 portions of Clementine  
They thought you would would change but your inner strength shined  
You thought you would break but you never did cry**

 **Cry:  
Through the violence and trying times I tried to  
describe that even though you're quite new that I like you  
Fights? True...we had our share  
But in those circumstances man that is fair  
And you were so smart, and we were so synced  
and you were such a big part of this whole thing  
And I care about the others  
But I know...you know it within you  
You're special...and so it continues...  
**  
 **Both:  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you were the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another... and I'm never going to recover  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you are the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover**

 **Dave:  
It hurts!  
Goddammit! It hurts so much!  
Like a car crash...man...I think I burnt the clutch  
Bustin' the fallen pass that consumed you  
I stayed lucky for as long as I knew you.  
Now I look at my memories and play them again...  
and again..  
and again..  
I can play and pretend, turn my back to the world and tell it...**

 **Cry:  
NO, SIR**

 **Together:  
There's no way in hell i intend to let it go, sir.**

 **Cry:  
Okay, I have to trust.  
Cause' I really don't want this to be the last of us  
NO  
It's too soon...**

 **Dave:  
Way too soon...**

 **Cry:  
You were more of a cure than you knew  
Goddammit I loved you!  
You elevated me  
ele-elevated to the next level  
and I hope you know you were dead special though.  
Cause' I know you knew I'm within you  
But the games never end...  
...so it continues**

 **Both:  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you were the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you are the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover**

 **Cry:  
Show me your world...you let me escape**

 **Dave:  
So never think for a second I'm forgetting your face  
Never think for a second I'm forgetting your face!**

 **Cry:  
Show me your world...you let me escape**

 **Dave:  
So never think for a second I'm forgetting your face!  
Never think for a second that someones taking your place!**

 **Both:  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you were the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover  
This can't be the credits  
You were the limelight...you are the limelight girl  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover  
This can't be the credits**

 **Cry:  
Show me your world...**

Chorus:  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover  
This can't be the credits

Cry:  
...you let me escape!

Both:  
And I'll never find another and I'm never going to recover.

V pulled Maddie over and they grabbed one, V seemed a little too excited about the song.

V mumbled characters she wanted to be and Maddie chuckled, allowing it.

[V = Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Maddie= Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack]

 **RAINBOW DASH:  
Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays~**

 **PINKIE PIE:  
We've kept our hoofsies warm at home, time off from work to play~  
**  
 **APPLEJACK:  
But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold  
**  
 **RARITY:  
And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old~  
**  
 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE:  
The time has come to welcome Spring  
And all things warm and green,  
But it's also time to say goodbye:  
It's Winter we must clean.  
How can I help? I'm new, you see.  
What does everypony do?  
How do I fit in without magic?  
I haven't got a clue!  
**  
 **PONIES:  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Applejack: 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!  
Rainbow Dash: 'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

 **RAINBOW DASH:**

 **Bringing home the southern birds,  
A pegasus' job begins  
In clearing all the gloomy skies  
To let the sun shine in!  
We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;  
When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!**

 **PONIES:**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

 **RARITY:  
Little critters hibernate  
Under the snow and ice.**

 **FLUTTERSHY:**  
 **We wake up all the sleepyheads**  
 **So quietly and nice!**

 **RARITY:**  
 **We help them gather up their food,**  
 **Fix their homes below;**

 **FLUTTERSHY:**  
 **We welcome back the Southern birds**

 **Rarity and Fluttershy: So their families can grow!**

 **PONIES:  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

 **APPLEJACK:**  
 **No easy task to clear the ground,**  
 **Plant our tiny seeds.**  
 **With proper care and sunshine,**  
 **Everyone it feeds.**  
 **Apples, carrots, celery stalks**  
 **Colorful flowers, too!**  
 **We must work so very hard,**

 **APPLEJACK, PONIES:**  
 **It's just so much to do!**

 **PONIES:**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **Let's finish our holiday cheer**

 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **PINKIE PIE:**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**  
 **PONIES:**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE:**  
 **Now that I know what they all do,**  
 **I have to find my place**  
 **And help with all of my heart,**  
 **Tough task ahead I face.**  
 **How will I do without my magic,**  
 **Help the earth pony way?**  
 **I wanna belong, so I must**  
 **Do my best today**  
 **Do my best today**

 **PONIES:**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **Let's finish our holiday cheer**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!**

 **TWILIGHT SPARKLE:**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here**  
 **'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**

Xander chuckled, mumbling something.

Chip smirked and grabbed Naruto.

Naruto grabbed a CD.

Naruto smirked, "I know this one."

"Don't worry about the Japanese, I've got it."

[Naruto is the main vocals]

 **kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nando mo nando mo tooku e itte  
mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kusha kusha ni natta to shite mo  
kimi no na wo utau tame ni...  
** **  
I remember sitting with you  
Underneath the tree of life  
We listened to every fainted cry  
Of the creatures there on the day the world began  
** **  
Looking at everything that I've lost  
And almost everything that I've loved  
I'll hold them all tightly in my arms,  
Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go  
** **  
All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun  
If I hadn't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever  
In my wings are the powers of immortality  
But by meeting you my whole life has changed  
You give light to me hope to me strength into my life  
** **  
All this time these twelve thousand years I know AISHITERU  
Eight thousand years from the time that I've met you my love grows strong than ever before  
Words can't say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you  
I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling every day  
One hundred million and two thousand years from now AISHITERU  
I want you to know since you came in my life every day, every night you give light into the darkest skies  
** **  
All these twelve thousand years  
I've been loving you**

Chip smirked, "I think it's down between V and Naruto."

V pulled out a CD, "Fine, final showdown!"

 **They see you as small and helpless  
They see you as just a child  
Surprise when they find out  
That a warrior will soon run wild**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments**  
 **Prepare for your finest hour**  
 **The dream that you've always dreamed is**  
 **Suddenly about to flower**

 **We are lightning**  
 **Straying from the thunder**  
 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

 **This will be the day we've waited for**  
 **This will be the day we open up the door**  
 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**  
 **Hope your ready for a revolution**

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**  
 **In time**  
 **Your heart will open minds**  
 **A story will be told**  
 **And victory is in a simple soul**

 **Your world needs a great defender**  
 **Your world's in the way of harm**  
 **You want a romantic life**  
 **A fairytale that's full of charm**

 **Beware that the light is fading**  
 **Beware as the dark returns**  
 **This world's unforgiving**  
 **Even brilliant lights will cease to burn**

 **legends scatter**  
 **day and night will sever**  
 **hope and peace are lost forever**

 **this will be the day we've waited for**  
 **this will be the day we open up the door**  
 **i don't wanna hear your absolution**  
 **hope your ready for a revolution**  
 **welcome to a world of new solutions**

 **welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
in time your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul  
**

Naruto smirked, "Not bad."

He grabbed a very familiar CD.

He put it in.

Right as the lyrics came onto the screen, he turned and faced them.

Even though the were in Japanese, he translated to English!

 **All that is near us we must know  
Could disappear any day be careful  
The main key to finding happiness  
Lies nowhere else but in my soul**  
All the singing brought a crowd of people, they were buying music, while listening to Naruto.

 **You could reminisce you could recall  
The very last time you felt joy  
Or maybe you are so blessed to a point**

 **Where you can't remember anything**

 **It's a harmony, a miracle  
Being able to breathe and live at all  
So here is your one and only chance  
Life is an opportunity**

 **All that is near us we must know  
Could disappear any day be careful  
The main key to finding happiness  
Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

 **You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And Ill never take it for granted  
Lets go!**

 **Some people may call a kind deed  
An act of mere hypocrisy  
But never mind those who have lost faith  
You shouldn't give in to what they say**

 **As a matter of fact let me tell you  
Even if it was for a selfish cause  
A salvageable hypocrisy  
Is superior to murderous honesty**

 **Everybody tells you from time to time**  
 **To never give up like a phrase from a movie**  
 **They tell you to stand up for yourself**  
 **As if it was always that easy**

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart  
To go on and survive another day  
And Ill never take it for granted  
Lets go!**

 **All that is near us we must know**  
 **Could disappear any day be careful**  
 **The main key to finding happiness**  
 **Lies nowhere else but in my soul**

 **You know the closer you get to something**  
 **The tougher it is to see it**  
 **And Ill never take it for granted**

 **Everybody tells you from time to time  
To never give up like a phrase from a movie  
They tell you to stand up for yourself  
As if it was always that easy**

 **Gather a handful of courage in my heart**  
 **To go on and survive another day**  
 **And Ill never take it for granted**  
 **Lets go!**

The crowd of people cheered to Naruto.

The teen smiled, he's gonna have fun around here.


	6. The Black Mystic Ranger

Naruto and company were back at the tree house.

Naruto was reading a book about magic and its history.

Nick and Xander were out training.

Maddie and Chip were taking a nap.

V was helping Udonna clean the rooms.

After a while, Udonna came in and handed something to Naruto.

He looked up at her.

It was wrapped in a chainmail like cloth.

"Use this only when it's your last choice."

Naruto held it and nodded.

They then heard a chiming noise and a portal appeared showing a monster attacking the city.

The monster was growling and yelling, "come out and fight me rangers! And bring your new friend my masters have been talking about!"

The rangers sprung up and ran over, while Naruto slowly closed the book, put the object Udonna gave him into his pocket, and walked over yawning, "who's that?" he said.

They ignored him and transformed.

Naruto got the signal that it was fighting time.

Then he said, "wait, how are we going to get there fast enough?"

Suddenly they were enveloped in light and are transported to where the monster was.

The rangers were crouching and, in unison, faced forward.

Naruto, who was startled by the sudden teleportation, fell on his back and looked rather ill.

V giggled at Naruto quickly, then looked at the monster.

While Naruto tried to regain his composure, the monster charged at the rangers.

V attacks and held a sword yelling, "magical power: wind: gusty blast!" from her sword, she shot a blast of pink wind.

The blast sent the monster flying back a few feet, but got back up and shot black and purple orbs at her, blasting her back with an explosion of pink, black and purple.

Maddie jumped to her sister's side and yelled," magical power: water: hydro jet!"

From her sword she shot a blast of water at the monster, who just put his hand out and lightning shot out.

And since water conducts electricity, Maddie got blasted and fell back.

Xander jumped up andshouted , "magical power: earth: rock hammer cannon!" giant boulders shot out of his sword, and hit the monster in the face.

Naruto, who finally gained his composure, winced and said, "that had to hurt a little bit."

In his mind, Kyuubi said, "well Naruto, it seems you've gotten some new friends while I've been asleep."

Naruto smiled and he said in his mind, "oh, hi Kyuubi-chan. How was your nap."

Kyuubi smiled back and replied, "fine thanks"

Then Chip ran over and yelled, "magical power: thunder: lightning cannon!"

He shot a ball of lightning at the monster and it shook from getting zapped.

Then it coughed and shook it off.

Chip's eyes widened, shouting, "Guuuys!"

The monster shot water at Chip with such huge force, that it shot him 20 feet back.

Nick ran up and screamed, "magical power: fire: dragon's soul!" he shot a blazing dragon at the creature and it snarled in pain.

Its eyes started to glow red and it shot a purple colored orb at Nick.

It blasted him back, sending him into his team mates.

V then got up and ran at the monster, shooting more wind at the monster.

It cackled and its claws turned into black pipe shaped weapons.

Suddenly images of Hinata went through Naruto's head.

He started screaming in his mind ~no... No!~

Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Naruto no! Calm down! It... It's not Pein!"

(Orochimaru's theme plays)

The monster stabbed her in the stomach and she screams in pain.

The rangers screamed her name.

She fell to the ground, the rangers were screaming her name to get her to wake up, but no response.

Then Naruto growled, "no... No... NO...NO!"

(Song ends)

(Mystic force theme plays)

Suddenly Naruto made a demonic screeching sound and pulled out something from the chainmail bag, it looked like a Mystic Force morpher, but the colors were reversed, having more black than gold.

The rangers and the monster could feel a very, very dark energy coming from it.

They all noticed that Naruto's eyes were no longer their beautiful, cerulean blue, but a bloody-red color, and his pupils had turned into little slits.

The whites of his eyes had become black.

Naruto pushed a button on the morpher opening it, the gem like tip was a midnight black color.

He held it behind him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

He swung it forward, and slammed his other hand on the ground.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

He thrust morpher up towards the sky.

Suddenly Naruto was covered in a midnight black orb that was surrounded by purple electricity.

When it disappeared Naruto was wearing a black mystic force ranger outfit.

On the helmet it, the black area where he can see was in the shape of a skull.

If one were to look closely they'd be able to see two glowing red orbs where his eyes were, through the helmet.

The black tattered cape had a design of purple fire.

Above the fire near the center of his back was a purple image of a Lich Skull.

The shoulders seemed to have purple spaulders (They look like a purple version of Arthas's Lich armor, google Lich King World of Warcraft for a reference).

He had blades going up his forearms.

Naruto shouted, slamming his hand on his heart.

"Destructive as Darkness!"

"Mystic Force!"

"Black Ranger!"

"Rangers forever!"

"Mystic Force! Altogether!"

Behind Naruto was an explosion of black and purple.

The other rangers, Exluding the fallen V got up and ran next to Naruto.

Nick, who was concerned about Naruto asks, "are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto smirked from inside his helmet and nodded, "never felt better."


	7. The Black Mystic Ranger part 2

Naruto smirked, "I feel power... so much power."

He squeezed his fists tight, cracking his neck.

The other rangers at his side looked at each other.

Chipp looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, um... are you ready?"

Naruto looked at Chip and nodded.

"Yeah, I was born ready."

Chip couldn't help but grin in excitement.

Nick looked at the others.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

The other rangers, including Naruto, shouted in unison.

The rangers,pulled out their magi staffs.

Xander shouted, "Axe mode!"

His staff turned into an axe.

Chip shouted, "Crossbow mode!"

His staff turned into a crossbow.

Maddie shouted , "Wand mode!"

Her staff turned into a wand.

Nick shouted, "Sword mode!"

His staff turned into a sword.

Naruto swung his up into the air.

"Magi staff! Shadowmourne!"

Naruto's staff transformed into a long shadowy bastard sword (imagine Froustmourne, but replace the blue of the blade with black, and the runes on the blade glow purple, also replace the blue glow with a red glow).

Nick tried to slash at the creature, but it deflected the blow.

Xander used his axe and flourished at the creature, who punched the axe away, with ease, and gave him an uppercut to the jaw.

Maddie and Chip were trying to shoot at the creature, but it kept dodging and spun, slicing them with its claws.

Naruto swung hard with all his weight, but the monster shot the blade out of his hands (Besides, Naruto doesn't know how to fight with a sword very well, he's better with a kunai).

Naruto stopped grinning and looked at V and felt an extreme anger rush over him.

He did some fast hand signs and his hand became imbued in an aura of blue lightning.

"Chidori!"

He charged forward to strike the monster, but it blocked and stabbed Naruto in the stomach with the black pipe shaped claws.

Naruto coughs up blood and morphs back.

V mumbled while on the ground, "Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes widened and the whites of his eyes turned black and he released a loud demonic screech.

The screech released a shadowy force that knocked the monster back.

Naruto pulled one of the claws from his chest and crushed it in his hand.

He turned and grabbed his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

Naruto transformed again.

Naruto's hand glowed purple and he reached for his blade and it began to glow purple and flew towards him.

He grabbed the blade out of the air.

He held the blade up into the sky and shouted.

"GO! SUSANO'O!"

Naruto's Susano'o appeared but it was different.

The red and black fox warrior was covered in black and purple armor, which resembled that of a Lich.

It held it's hand up, holding an aura replica of Naruto's blade.

Naruto shouted.

"Amaterasu!"

His eyes began to bleed, but he endured the pain, he was too full of rage to care.

Naruto's blade became imbued in an aura of black fire from the Amaterasu.

The Fox warrior's blade also became imbued with the same aura.

The teen swung down aiming the tip of his blade at the monster.

He shouted with all his rage.

"MAGICAL POWER: DARKNESS: LICH RAGE!"

Out of the tip of his sword, and the sword of his Susano'o, he shot a massive blast of purple and blue magic.

He shouted again.

"AMATERASU KAGUTSUCHI!"

The aura of his sword and the sword of his Susano'o glowed brightly and shot a huge blast of black fire at the monster.

But Naruto Didn't stop there, Naruto threw his sword down, it stuck out of the ground, and he threw off the helmet, revealing his crimson red eyes with pupils that were little slits.

He made fast hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

He inhaled and exhaled, releasing a massive blast of fire at the monster.

The shape of all the blasts together became the shape of a Lich skull with fire burning behind it.

The creature screamed in pure terror and got hit by the massive blasts of dark energy.

It was engulfed in the attacks and Naruto held up his hand.

It became imbued in black lightning as the curse mark spread across his body, covering his face in tattoos.

He held his hand up into the air.

It began to rain.

Thunder could be heard.

"This Jutsu is Kirin, begone with the thunderclap."

He swung his hand down and the monster was blasted with a massive bolt of black lightning.

The monster exploded from so many massive attacks at once, and died.

Naruto quickly ran over to V, the tattoos disappearing, and knelt down next to her.

He held out a hand.

His hand began to glow in an aura of purple.

"Magical Power: Darkness: Dark healing."

He covered her wound with his hand and it began to heal.

It took a while but V finally opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

Chip smiled down at her, as he and the other rangers came over, picking themselves up and morphing back.

Maddie came up from behind and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Chip."

V smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Thanks."

Naruto nodded.


	8. Blast From a Forgotten Past

At the tree house, the team, and Naruto, were lazily sitting around the room.

Naruto was reading more on magic.

After a little while, Naruto put his book down and looked down at his black Mystic Morpher.

"Black Ranger huh?"

Naruto put it away, and pulled out a battered box from his pocket.

The box had a rusted metal lightning bolt on it.

The boy smiled and put it back into his pocket.

V was sitting in the corner looking at her stomach, still amazed that Naruto was able to heal her so easily, and how he was able to fix the hole in her stomach.

The other rangers were listening to music.

The portal appeared again, but this time, it had a man with purple armor on holding a purple shield and a helmet in the shape of a wolf.

The rangers, including V ran over to the portal and looked at it.

"Looks like Koragg is back."

Naruto made a face of confusion, not knowing who that was, and joined the other rangers.

"That guy looks kind of cool."

Maddie looked annoyed and the other rangers ignored him.

"Time to go guys."

Naruto shouted.

"Wait hold o-"

They all teleported, with Naruto yelling.

The rangers landed on their feet and Naruto landed on his back, again.

"I'm gonna need to get used to this."

Koragg, not noticing Naruto, bellowed.

"Ah, rangers how kind of you to meet me. Where is this new ranger?"

Naruto held up a hand sitting up.

"Hurgh"

He was looking pretty green, as he got up.

"Gimme a second."

Koragg looked at Naruto and laughed.

"Looks like I found him."

Nick looked at the other rangers, and they nodded, all except for Naruto who was trying to regain his composure, and stomach.

"Magical Source! Mystic force!"

They transformed and lunged at Koragg.

Naruto coughed, and looked at the other rangers, then sighed.

Koragg shot purple energy in the shape of wolves at the rangers.

Naruto held out his hand, "wind style: rasen shuriken!"

He threw the giant wind shuriken at Koragg, who jumped back cursing under his breath.

Koragg then shoots the blast at Naruto, who got hit dead on in the stomach.

Naruto grunted in pain and clutched his stomach.

He fell on his back, grunting.

"that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Naruto then jumped back up and did some hand signs.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!"

He breathed in and shot petal shaped blasts of fire at Koragg.

Koragg jumped back dodging them and slashed at one of the rangers, that lunged at him, V.

"No!"

Blood dripped from Naruto's eye.

"Amaterasu!"

Black fire surrounded Koragg, who jumped back slashing at V again, and shot a blast at Naruto, releasing the jutsu, and leaves a gash in V's shoulder.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he ran to her side.

"V are you alright?"

Naruto panted hard, his eye still bleeding a little.

She made a pained smile.

"Yes... I think I'll be ok..."

She coughed up blood.

Her eyes looked a little blurred.

Koragg laughed and sent another blast knocking them both over.

The gash was now even bigger and Naruto held onto her tight.

She no longer had a smile.

She had tears streaming down her cheek.

She closed her eyes.

Naruto lowered his face to the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

"I don't think I'll make it Naruto, I don't wanna die, I'm scared... I think it's over."

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and Naruto released a growling sound.

"No, it's not over."

He looked up and his Mangekyo Sharingan was in one eye, and his other eye was yellow with a diamond shaped pupil, before becoming purple with rings around a star shaped sharingan.

He then tore off his shirt and put it on V.

He placed his morpher on her chest and it began to glow, slowly healing her.

On his stomach, he had a spiral shaped mark, and on the left side of his neck there were three black tattooed dots.

The three dots began to glow, like embers and started to get bigger until they were completely covering his torso, hands, face, etc.

When the glow subsides it was revealed that his skin had turned a grey color.

His hair then turned to a bluish-gray color.

His finger nails elongated, becoming claws.

The whiskers on his face were now darker and more defined.

His body began to glow and seemed to burn, becoming grey fire.

He had 9 long grey fox tails.

"It's never over, not for me."

Koragg laughed evilly and shot another blast at Naruto.

He held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei..."

An almost invisible force surrounded Naruto and when the blast hit, it simply shot up into the sky.

He then made some hand signs, really quickly.

A ball of lightning appeared in his hand.

"Chidori."

He held out his hand in front of himself and the lightning started blast everywhere in front of him erratically.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Naruto suddenly phased out and appeared directly in front of Koragg, swinging his arm, aiming for his heart.

"Take this!"

Before Naruto could go any further, Koragg quickly bashed Naruto back, releasing the attack.

Suddenly, Koragg jumped up to slash Naruto with a sword.

Maddie turned away, closing her eyes, but heard nothing, when she looked back, Naruto was blocking the sword with a huge glowing hand-like wing.

"Don't even think about it."

The hand-like wing, squeezed the sword and threw Koragg back a few feet.

He stood up at his full height and a second wing exploded out of the other side of his back.

Koragg got up and laughed.

"So this is the true power of the new ranger."

Naruto held up a hand, creating a Rasensuriken.

"True Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."

He clawed the palm of his other hand making it bleed.

"FORBIDDEN MAGIC!"

The rangers, except V; got up when he shouted that.

"No! What is he doing!"

Shouted Xander.

"AURA OF THE TRUE LICH KING!"

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by an aura of pure black magic.

His voice began to echo, his eyes glowing.

His Rasenshuriken began to glow, before dimming, the ring around it becoming pitch black.

The Rasengan in the middle became a purple color.

"DIE!"

Naruto swung his arm, throwing the technique.

"GO! SAGE ART: DARKNESS STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The attack shot towards Koragg so fast, he didn't have time to react, it hit him hard, flinging him like a rag doll almost a 100 feet away.

After the blast subsided, Naruto was panting on one knee, transforming back.

He looked around for his enemy.

He looked at the other rangers, realizing what he just did.

Xander and Nick gave him an impressed smirk.

Maddie was hiding behind Chip, who was staring at Koragg.

Naruto got up and looks at Koragg, who had gotten up and was staring back at Naruto.

He spoke in a very serious tone.

"You... you must be the one from the prophecy... you are... darkness indeed."

Naruto stood next to the other rangers, and his body became covered in flames again, but they weren't grey they were orange and red.

"Bijuu cloak!"

"Evil wolf cannon!"

Koragg shouted, charging a blast.

Naruto held out his hands, creating a purple colored orb.

"Bijuu Bomb! Everyone hold out your hands, and pour some of your energy into it!"

The rangers held out their hands, pouring some of their magic into it, so did V she was slowly regaining strength.

After a while the other rangers fell back, exhausted from the loss of magic, and dimorph.

The orb turned into a shining rainbow color as Naruto ran forward at Koragg, who had just let loose the blast.

Somehow, Naruto was able to run through the blast, unharmed.

He thrust his arms forward shouting.

"MAGICAL BIJUU BOMB!"

Naruto was blasted back a few yards, because of the power.

Koragg was shot back into a huge boulder.

Naruto got up coughing, and looked at the rangers, who were now surrounding V's unconscious body.

He walked over to Koragg, to see if he is alive or not.

The other rangers followed close behind.

When they got there, Koragg had gotten up on his feet, and a man that looks like a mummy was standing next to him.

He was laughing.

"Good work, Koragg. The master will be most pleased with the data you have acquired from the rangers, and their new companion. But, I would like to know where he came from."

Koragg looks at the man, monster, thing.

"Thank you, Imperius. But, I believe the new ranger, the black ranger, is the one of prophecy. I believe he is darkness. I did have some hesitation when I felt some of the dark energy coming from not only his body, but from his soul as well."

Imperius looked at Koragg with some surprise, but it quickly changed to a look of eagerness.

"Looks like the rangers have a dark warrior fighting for them. But the trouble is, he is fighting for the side of light, not dark."

Naruto ran closer and saw the two standing together.

Imperius laughed when Naruto stopped and stared at them.

"Who are you?"

Imperius grinned at Naruto's statement.

"We are soldiers of the darkness, and servants of our master Octomus. Who are you?"

Naruto made a growling noise.

He felt a strong dark energy coming from Imperius, stronger than Koragg.

"I am the black mystic ranger, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, and Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox..."

The teen pulled the box with the rusted lightning bolt on it out from his pocket.

Imperius cackled, "You're all clearly out of magic and power, now just give u-"

"I'm also..."

Naruto cut off Imperius opening the box, pulling out a rusted key.

"I'm also... The White Turbo Ranger!"

The other rangers' eyes widened.

The rust on the bolt of lightning and key shattered and the metal looked new again.

He held up the box, squeezing the key tight.

"Back into action!"

The box disappeared, becoming a morpher on Naruto's wrist.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Imperius held out a hand, snarling.

"Wait!"

Naruto ignored him.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Naruto swung his arms in a driving position, and thrust the key into the morpher turning it.

He became surrounded in a white light.

Lightning sparking between his fists.

"White Maelstrom Turbo Power!"

He morphed and when the light faded, he was wearing a white Turbo Power Rangers outfit, with a Monster Truck headlight helmet.

"White Maelstrom Turbo Ranger!"

Naruto slammed his hand on his heart.

"ONCE A RANGER, ALWAYS A RANGER!"

There was an explosion of white smoke behind him.


	9. Author's note: Wow

I was just looking over the amount of views, and saw that there's been almost 2,000 views on this story, it's way more popular here, than on Wattpad, I'm actually intimidated, but I'm glad so many people are reading this. I hope you're all enjoying it.

This next chapter will actually take a lot of time, because I decided to change the story quite a bit, and ended the chapter completely differently from the original.

If I don't post a new chapter by next month, please feel free to pop a message in, asking me how it's going.

Some research will have to be done, because I've forgotten quite a bit on the lore on the Mystic Force era and have been getting back into some of the older series.

Now, the ending to the last chapter will obviously make no sense, but if you pop on over to my Wattpad, you'll find that I'm writing a story that will help you with that.

I kind of like tying some of my stories together.

If you can't read it on Wattpad, don't worry, either tomorrow or the day after I'll move what I've currently got on that story onto this site too.

It seems like more people watch these stories on here anyways.

Like I've mentioned in several other stories' author's notes, I write all of my stories on Wattpad first, because it's personally easier than pulling up Word or something like that, and then copy and paste it here.

So if you wanna be the first ones to read the story you can read on my Wattpad, I believe it requires you to actually have a Wattpad because I put it on a MA setting for most because of language and some violence.

Alright I hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/night idk there's people from all around the world reading these.


	10. Entrance of the Turbo 6

"White Maelstrom Turbo Ranger!"

Naruto quickly pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Auto Blaster!"

Koragg and Imperius started shooting at the boy, who dashed to the side, shooting at them.

One blast hit Koragg, who grunted in pain.

The boy pushed a button, the blaster seemed to get longer.

"Auto Blaster Full Power!"

He pulled the trigger and after 2 second of quick charging it shot a larger blast.

This time when it hit Koragg, it knocked him off his feet.

Naruto dashed back making a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

(The Full Power Rangers Turbo Theme Song Plays)

Five clones of the boy appeared.

The five slammed their hands on their chests and the original slammed his hands together.

"White Maelstrom Power Up! Haaaaaah!"

White light surrounded Naruto and a huge beam of light from him shot up into the sky.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

It started getting cloudy and started raining from the boy's energy.

"WHITE MAELSTROM POWER!"

A red bolt of lightning shout down, hitting one of the clones.

A blue bolt of lightning hit another.

A green bolt hit one.

A yellow bolt hit one.

A pink bolt hit the last one.

The bolts of lightning caused an aura of lightning around them.

The whole time Koragg and Imperius started charging a blast.

They fired it, but a massive bolt of white lightning stopped the attack.

The clones put their arms in a X formation in front of them.

The one with the green surrounding him slowly moved his arms, the green lightning moving between his fists.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

His White Ranger Suit turned Green.

The one with the Pink surrounding him slowly moved his arms, the Pink lightning moving between his fists.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"

His White Ranger Suit turned Pink.

The one with the Blue surrounding him slowly moved his arms, the Blue lightning moving between his fists.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

His White Ranger Suit turned Blue.

The one with the Yellow surrounding him slowly moved his arms, the Yellow lightning moving between his fists.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!"

His White Ranger Suit turned Yellow.

The one with the Red surrounding him slowly moved his arms, the Red lightning moving between his fists.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"

His White Ranger Suit turned Red.

"Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

"White Turbo Ranger!"

The other rangers couldn't believe their eyes.

This kid is the White Turbo Ranger that disappeared 9 years ago.

But he only looks 16 there's no way he could have been the White Turbo ranger when he was only 7 right?

The Turbo Rangers pull out their weapons.

Green: "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" A cannon.

Pink: "Turbo Wind Fire!" A bow.

Blue: "Turbo Hand Blasters!" Two small blue guns.

Yellow: "Turbo Star Chargers" (Don't even ask me).

Red: "Turbo Lightning Sword!" A long sword with a red handle.

White: "Turbo Maelstrom Daggers!" Two white long serrated curved daggers.

They all shout together.

"Power Rangers Turbo!"

There was an explosion of colors.


End file.
